


in the warmth of your glow

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Handholding, Knitting, M/M, hayrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: It's the Fall Festival and David and Patrick take some time to soak it all in.





	in the warmth of your glow

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has been talking about and writing autumn fics so I thought I would give it a go.
> 
> Thanks to Anna for being a wonderful beta!

Schitt’s Creek was surprisingly beautiful once autumn hit. The first few years David didn’t pay much attention as he was more focused on not reminding himself that he lived in this town, but the longer he stayed he ended up being involved in the activities. Having the apothecary and a community-driven fiancé were also strong factors. 

The Fall Festival was an annual event in the town, although it was never held on the same day every year. Instead it was decided when the majority of the town felt it was ‘autumnal’ enough. This year it was being held on the last Saturday in October. 

The air was a bit on the biting side with a gentle wind aiding, leaves crunched underneath David’s feet as he walked towards the apothecary where a long table was set up in front of the store. Patrick was setting up merchandise at one end of the table. The other was an empty area which was designed for people to decorate their pumpkins that they bought from Ray. It was specifically not _ carving _ \- a dispute which lasted an afternoon earlier in the week and involved their friends and family taking sides. Eventually David won, but only because knives could be a potential liability.

“Are you ready to help with the Fall Festival today?,” Patrick said grabbing at David’s waist as he got closer, stealing a kiss.

“Mmm, not necessarily, but as long as Twyla’s apple cider doesn’t make anyone sick like it did last year, I think we can call it a success.”  


“Don’t forget that Stevie and Alexis said they would help with the apothecary’s booth for awhile so we can actually enjoy the festival this year.”

“I think enjoying the festival is a bit of a stretch. I mean it’s not like there’s a ferris wheel where I can make out with you once we’ve reached the top, but I can at least walk around with the cutest person here.”

Patrick indeed was very cute today. He might be dressed like some kind of fisherman, with his beanie that doesn’t even cover his ears and the thick, blue cable knit sweater, but some of his curls were poking out of the beanie and his cheeks were turning a rosy pink from the cold.

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” Patrick went in for another kiss.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick, “Oh I know it. Come on, we better finish setting up before the festival actually starts.” David moved away from Patrick and started to move the products around into a different order from where Patrick had set them up.

\---

The festival was in full swing and full of people milling about taking in all that was to offer. Children were running around kicking up leaves and shouting with glee while their parents sat on benches looking on. Groups of friends walked around giggling as they browsed through the booths.

The apothecary’s booth was doing good and had a steady flow of business with people seeming to enjoy the pumpkin decorating. David had to admit that while he hadn’t been fully convinced to even have it in the first place, he was glad he won the fight for paint instead of carving after Roland Jr. flung paint everywhere causing David to leave the booth for awhile until Patrick and Jocelyn had cleaned up the mess. He didn’t even want to know how carving would have turned out, yeah Roland Jr. might not get to use a knife but pumpkin guts were just disgusting. He breathed a sigh of relief once he saw Stevie and Alexis walking towards the booth and hurried to finish with the customer.

“Looks like you’ve had a productive morning,” Stevie said, looking around the booth at the empty boxes underneath the table and the paint smeared on one side of the table.

Patrick grinned “It’s been nice to see everyone that’s stopped by and they seem to be glad we’re here.”

“Well you guys are a fixture of the community at this point.” Stevie walked around to their side of the table. “Come on, go have fun with David. Alexis and I can take care of everything.” Stevie started to push Patrick away from the table and closer to where David was standing.

Patrick laughed as he walked towards David and grabbed his hand, guiding him to start walking. He and David walked around looking at the other booths, taking in the joyful atmosphere around them as they walked hand in hand, so close that they occasionally bumped into each other, all while the autumn sun gently warmed their backs.

“Hey, let’s get a drink, and then I saw that Mr. Hockley’s offering hayrides; it might not be a ferris wheel, but we could do some light making out?” Patrick offered.

“Yes to the drink, but I’m not sold on the hayride. I don’t like the idea of sitting on something that’s prickly or the chance of being jostled about.”

“We can always swing by the apothecary and grab a blanket and if I hold you, you don’t have to worry about going anywhere,” Patrick replied as he stopped walking, instead pressing little kisses to David’s neck.

“I guess it could be kind of nice; leaves falling from the trees, countryside landscape, gentle breeze... wow I’m romanticizing this a bit too much for a hayride in Schitt’s Creek.” David turned his head so he could give Patrick a proper kiss. Patrick broke off the kiss.

“It’s the closest you’re going to get right now, I’d say you should take it.” Patrick grinned and he and David started walking again.

They turned around to go back to the apothecary to pick up a blanket and checked in on Alexis and Stevie. After assurances that the booth was fine from both Alexis and Stevie they finally made it to the Cafe Tropical booth to get drinks. Twlya was at the table wearing an olive green sweater and denim jacket over it, a grin spread across her face when she saw David and Patrick approaching.

“Hi! Do either of you want to try the apple cider? So far everyone who’s had it is feeling fine, definitely an improvement from last year.”

“Thanks, but I think we’ll skip the cider this time. Could I get a tea and a hot chocolate though?” Patrick said.

While Twyla was making their drinks David moved up behind Patrick and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head into the back of Patrick’s neck. When Twyla finished Patrick paid and moved David’s arm to grab the drinks. “Come on, let’s go on that hayride now.” Patrick tilted his head as he started heading in the direction of the pick up spot for the hayride.

David and Patrick carefully got onto the trailer. Patrick held David’s drink while he spread out the blanket on one of the bales. Satisfied, David sat down grabbing his drink and gently guiding Patrick down to sit next to him.

After a few minutes a couple more people joined and the ride started. Patrick took his free arm and wrapped it around David’s waist giving it a gentle squeeze. Patrick turned his head to stare out as he watched the scenery, closing his eyes for a moment to take it all in, the gentle rocking of the trailer, the smell from the hay, and the warmth coming from David. Patrick loved these kinds of moments and cherished each one. A few years ago he wouldn’t have expected to do this on a Saturday afternoon but it’s one of his better days.

The ride didn’t last too long, just long enough for David to get slightly antsy and Patrick resorted to giving kisses along his shoulder and up to his neck. Once the truck came to a stop they got off and headed back to the apothecary’s booth.

David and Patrick walked back to see Alexis and Stevie starting to tear down the booth.

“So how did it go?” David asked as he started to put products back into the box.

“We did pretty good, I’d even venture to say better than you,” Stevie said as she started to fold the tablecloth.

“Yeah but the store is mine and Patrick’s and we were here all morning so really you’re just riding on our success.”

“Whatever helps you,” Stevie replied clapping David’s shoulder as she walked past him and into the store.

“That’s about it,” Patrick said as he folded up the legs of the table. “Thanks for your help you two.”

“See, _ someone _ appreciates my help, David,” Alexis teased.

“You didn’t actually help the other time, you did the opposite of help.”

“Mmm can’t hear you,” Alexis said as she walked away.

“I should probably head out too,” Stevie said walking to her car.

Patrick moved over to stand next to David, reaching down to loosely grasp his hand. “I don’t know about you but I’m ready to go home.” 

“Then let’s go,” David lifted Patrick’s hand and gave it a kiss.

\---

David was curled up on the couch, book in hand. He loved this part of the evening, just the quiet, comfortable intimacy, knowing that his presence is enough, that Patrick doesn’t expect anything from David. He looked over at Patrick in the chair and noticed he had pulled out his knitting.

Knitting was a new addition to their evenings. A few months ago they had hosted a workshop at the apothecary on spinning wool and some of the attendees had brought their knitting. Patrick started talking to them and the next time David checked in they were teaching him how to knit. 

Patrick looked cute knitting. David loved how he counted the stitches under his breath, eyebrows slightly furrowed when he dropped a stitch. David wasn’t sure what exactly Patrick was making, but from what Patrick had told him when he returned from the ‘stitch and bitches’ he attended, he was doing pretty good for a beginner.

“...and then that’s when we started running, although who knew that moose could move that fast.”

David shook his head and looked to see that Patrick had put his needles down. “What about moose?”

Patrick grinned, walking over to the couch straddling David as he sat on his lap. “You were doing that intense staring again.” 

“I was thinking about your knitting. Do you think you could make a sweater?”

Patrick chuckled. “I should probably master washcloths and scarves before I jump to sweaters, although you’ll be the first to know when that happens.” He took his hand and started rubbing it over David’s chest. “Thanks for going on the hayride today, I know it was a little outside your comfort zone.”

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. “Well if I’m going to try anything new at least it’s with you. It was a little romantic, would have been better without the other people though, then I could have probably made out with you.”

“Who’s stopping you now?” Patrick said leaning in to kiss David. David returned the kiss as it slowly got more intense, moving them so that David was lying on the couch with Patrick on top. Patrick pulled away from the kiss, bracing himself on the couch. 

“If we’re continuing this I would prefer a larger surface area to work with,” Patrick said, taking David’s hand as he moved towards the bed.

David sat on the bed and pulled Patrick’s shirt off. “I definitely prefer this.” David carefully took off his sweater as Patrick took off his pants.

Patrick got onto the bed, giving David a quick kiss. “I love you.”

David moved over to get closer to Patrick, brushing his lips along Patrick's jaw. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want talk to me about Schitt's Creek come visit my tumblr [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
